


sweet as sugar

by imjusthereto_vibe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereto_vibe/pseuds/imjusthereto_vibe
Summary: Eddie going through a heat and Richie being soft and supportive!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> [come vibe with me on Tumblr!](https://sophiac356.tumblr.com)

“Sweetie, relax I have you.” He shushed softly, their climaxes over. He really didn’t expect the night to end up with Eddie riding him to high hell. 

His heat had came earlier that evening, during their movie night with the losers. Richie had felt his back while he was holding him, assuming that the scary movie was making up an excuse to cuddle with him. But the more time went on the more he felt hot, and it was really the smell that concerned him. Eddie's face flushed and he gave him the eyes. Richie left early and excused them while Beverly laughed understanding their current situation. 

Richie was pretty sure his dick is going to fall off as Eddie slowly lifted himself off. Eddie was reaching down to wrap his arms around him. Richie supported his middle as Eddie settled into the nest cuddled close breathing heavily. Richie grabbed a wipe and cleaned the two of them up. Eddie had a soft look that painted his flushed face, eyelashes fluttering with every heave. Richie tossed the wipe in the general direction of the trashcan and rubbed Eddie’s back. He was purring softly and looking rather cute and it made Richie smile. Richie felt like he was cradling a baby while Eddie tried to sleep, not that Eddie was one, but the same feeling was ticking in his brain. Trying to comfort him. He listened to Eddie purring softly knowing he was content but he also knew he wouldn’t be in morning when his nest was sticky. 

“Honey,” Eddie scrunched his eyebrows together and opened his eyes staring murderously up at Richie seemingly tired and pouting. 

“What.” 

“You need a shower.”

“No Alpha.”

"Omega, come on I’ll get the water nice and warm and you can shower real quick. Then you can rest, you’re going to be absolutely pissed with me in the morning if you don't. I know heat Eddie doesn’t understand this but lull Eddie definitely does.”

Eddie slowly got up from his spot and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt foggy like time was moving in the opposite direction. He generally heard the sound of the light switch clicking and light from the bathroom. He walked over to see what his mate was doing. He hadn’t really been paying attention if he was being honest. Richie had the shower running and had thrown on a pair of sweatpants. Eddie purred loudly and hugged him from behind. 

Richie pulled him so they were face to face and hugging. He thought it was funny how clingy he was. Not appreciating the pain that it put his mate through every 3 months but still funny. Following Richie like a little ghost around the house; his usual loud demeanor softened as he was quiet as a mouse, he was skittish like a fawn and he was his Eddie still; somewhere in there. He felt the water again deciding it was warm enough for the omega. He pulled what to Richie was his starfish from his body and lead him to the shower. Eddie pouted at him when he let go and Richie felt slightly guilty.

“You need a shower buddy. It’s been like... I don't know three days, time flies when your horny.”

“It has?”

“Yep.” Eddie looked at the shower before stripping down and stepping in the shower after that. 

“Alpha? Can you stay?”

Richie plopped on the floor of the doorway of the bathroom. “Sure, I’m right here.” It was steamy already and humid but if it meant his omega was happy he would do it. He played on his phone for a bit, waiting as Eddie was uncharacteristically quiet most likely exhausted. Eddie was a shower singer, anything catchy on the radio, he would sing. Was he good? To Richie he was, but to their neighbors not so much.

Richie heard the nozzle turn off to the shower and out came his handsome sweetheart, sweetly purring as Richie wrapped a towel around him and he hugged him tight.

“You ready for bed honey? I bet those blankets will feel nice.” 

“Yeah, will my lull last longer? Now that my peak is over?” Eddie grabbed the handed underwear that Richie offered and smiled. 

He knew that Eddie didn’t know much about being an omega. Newly presented at 20 it happened one night as Eddie was getting ready for bed in their shared dorm bathroom. He remembered the scream and the loud thud that scared the absolute shit out of him, running towards the bathroom thinking there was a rat in their toilet again. Fortunate enough, it was not, and after a panic attack and a phone call to Mike they figured out what to do for the short term. It had only been a couple months since then and here they were, going through a week of aggressively horny Eddie. Now Richie also knew that Eddie knew that his lull would be longer, he had gone to the appointment with him. Learning what to do and how to care for him. Whether or not he was playing up those doe eyes or he wanted reassurance from the alpha. Richie made the comforting rumbling sound that Eddie loved so much something Richie learned how to do because it comforted him.

Richie pulled one of his old sweatshirts over Eddie, fussing over him being comfortable. It was old and a dark olive green, from his dad for his 18th birthday. It was huge but comfortable and became a staple in Eddie wardrobe when he was out with friends.

“Yep and you can get some sleep sweetheart. Do you want to change your nest for me?” Eddie nodded his head and stepped back into their bedroom where his nest was on the bed, throwing the dirty blankets on the floor. The nest took up the entirety of their bed, make of blankets, comforters, and pillows. Occasionally a stuff animal or two that smelled like Richie.

He sat on the side on the bed watching him. It didn’t really fit him to be honest. It was more ‘Eddie and pup’ sized, where he was curling seemed to be a perfect place for a baby. It made him think of what was to come, god, pups, fucking children, that they could make. Of course depending upon whether they would even had kids but he could always think about it having some kids didn’t seem so bad. Richie pushed the thoughts away as Eddie stared at him from the newly formed nest, as if he were waiting for something. Richie smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, cooing at him. 

“What a good nest. It’s warm huh.” He petted his hair back and kissed his temple, pulling the blanket across him. He jumped onto the bed and Eddie snuggled up and pulled him in, giggling as he kissed his forehead and cheeks and all over his face. He loved him so much. His omega that smelled like his he cuddled his face in Eddie’s neck. Scenting him because he smelled so sweet like a fucking citrus they bought at the market every week.

“Bedtime.” Richie got broken out of his thoughts by the voice lazily looking up at him. 

His Eddie was back for now, smacking him away to flip over towards the window. Richie shut off the light near their bed and settled back into the nest, curling around him and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the back of his neck sighing blissfully as Eddie kissed his jaw giving out a long purr as he and Richie dosed off to it. The last thing Eddie would hear that night would be a , “I love you,”, and that's how it would always stay.


End file.
